


The burning of the Underwood Lodge

by Deadmeme



Category: Evelyn Evelyn (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fire, Memories, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmeme/pseuds/Deadmeme
Summary: In the comic Evelyn Evelyn it says a fire was started around the Underwood Lodge which exposed them, supposedly started by Sandy. Here is a bit of a different version of those events.





	The burning of the Underwood Lodge

Sandy stood at the entrance to the Underwood lodge, deeply sighing.

What she was about to do was dangerous, illegal, and risky but looking down at the lodge for the first time in 12 years she knew that this was right.

 

The lodge looked almost the exact same and by looking at the trailers, she could instantly find the one she stayed in, followed by the one Evelyn and Evelyn lived in. 

 

_God_ she hasn't heard from them in years and honestly, Sandy couldn't help but miss the girls she practically raised. 

 

But there alive she knows, at least that's what the posters say. But with SPLIT and FASSEN running around Sandy knew the truth. 

But that's another story, for now Sandy needed to focus on the task at hand. Grabbing the gasoline can next to her, she started pouring. 

 

she left a trail of areas where the kids could escape, there she would save them, she has enough evidence that it's chalk full of illegal shit but it was obvious to all alive victims of this hellish place.

 

Mrs. Bulgar deserved death to her and her company.

 

Surprisingly she was still alive, now in her late sixties she stopped working a while back but she still lived, that made Sandy's eyes light up with determination as she got up to her cabin. as she poured right outside the exits.

Walking back to the sign she opened a pack of matches, staring at the stick she felt the pain of her entire childhood finally explode as she lit the match and set the ground a lit.

 

finally after all these years of pain, therapy, self mutilation, and pills felt over as a major weight was lifted off her shoulders. 

 

She heard the blaring of the fire alarms as kids came out of there cabins. 

"Over here! Come on now!" she called out, they all seemed to hear and follow the unfamiliar voice.

 

It was then, when the kids were all safe by Sandy they heard the screams of Mrs. Bulgar. Those screams of terror were like music to the girl.

 

And it was then, for the first time in 12 years Sandy let herself smile. Finally she was able to put her pain to rest.


End file.
